


[Edit] The Perks of Dating the Crown Prince

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Edit, Gift Giving, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: one of my fav headcanons is that Arthur at some point starts gifting Merlin clothes. and hey he's a prince/king so they might as well be ridiculously expensive purple shirts right?alternative title: the purple shirt of sex





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
